


Things Enjoyed and Things Appreciated

by Spindizzy



Category: Final Fantasy XII
Genre: Community: ironman7, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-15
Updated: 2009-11-15
Packaged: 2017-10-02 22:35:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spindizzy/pseuds/Spindizzy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The thing Vaan liked most about sleeping with Balthier - apart from the obvious - was that it didn't change anything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Things Enjoyed and Things Appreciated

The thing Vaan liked most about sleeping with Balthier - apart from the obvious - was that it... It didn't change anything. Balthier still spent half the day insulting him, still refused to teach him about being a sky pirate even as he leaned over the back of the pilot chair and explained what everything did, and still laughed at Vaan whenever he messed up.

(In fact, the only time Balthier _didn't_ laugh at him was when Vaan was straddling his hips and they were rocking together, and even then Vaan wasn't sure; he was pretty sure he could see it lurking Balthier's eyes, or taste it when they kissed. He wasn't so sure he could hear it though; Balthier muttered words into Vaan's skin - not sweet things or compliments, mostly just Vaan's name and breathless insults that made Vaan start marking his neck to shut him up. That was probably the point.)

The thing Vaan liked about Balthier was that no matter what, he still acted like Vaan was Vaan - not a ghost, not his brother, and not something that needed looking after.

That was all Vaan wanted.


End file.
